La Pastilla Azul
by bigi43
Summary: Mini fic de Humor. Todo lo que le puede pasar a dos magos excelentes por unas pastillitas...Dumbledore y McGonagall
1. Chapter 1

_**PRÓLOGO Y CAPÍTULO 1**_

***LA PASTILLA AZUL***

...HUMOR...RANKING M

COMO SABENOS YO NO INVENTÉ A LOS PERSONAJES, SON TODOS DE JKR...

QUE LO DISFRUTEN ...

PRÓLOGO:

Estaba Albus Dumbledor muy entusiasmado con el día de "San Valentín", todos los años se proponía pasar una velada romántica con Minerva y en los últimos años, era un rotundo fracaso...

Es que para el viejo Albus, como para todos los hombres de Hogwarts, no había día de San Valentín sin una buena porción de sexo, pero no era que él le echara culpa a sus años, o que ya no se excitaba tanto con la vieja Minerva ¡Eso sí que no! era todo una conspiración, una patraña asquerosa de su antiguo amiguito que en el momento preciso le dejaba de funcionar…

Pero Albus era Albus, y él no se iba a dejar mancillar su honor por cierta parte de su anatomía, así que decidió no darse por vencido y sorprender a Minerva para que esta vez no dijera la frase de los últimos años, "¡Ya basta Albus Dumbledore!, déjate eso tranquilo y vente a dormir".

Capítulo 1

Iba caminando raudamente, estaba decidido a pasar el mejor San Valentín de su vida, y si tenía que pedir ayuda…él lo haría.

Orgulloso de haber tomado la decisión correcta Dumbledore llegó a la enfermería…

-Hola Pompy ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-A mí muy bien Albus, pero dime ¿Qué te trae por acá a estas horas?...

-Mira querida amiga, tengo que confesarte algo -le dijo casi en un murmullo…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hablas tan bajito? ¿Es un secreto ministerial?

-¡No!...bueno sí… a decir verdad, no pretendo que nadie a parte de ti se entere, amiga…-dijo todavía mas bajito…

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte -susurró la medimaga.

-Pompy, tu y yo fuimos novios -espetó muy bajo.

-Qué está, Minerva cerca? No te preocupes Albus ella ya está al tanto de nuestro asuntito…

-¿Minerva lo sabe? -susurró con más temor el hombre.

-Bueno, hombre, no es para tanto, ella también tuvo lo suyo.

-¿Qué dices mujer? Ella es impoluta. Pero no quiero hablarte de eso.

-Y ¿Qué quieres entonces? Porque hablas, hablas, y no dices nada.

-Es que no me dejas, mujer, se trata de…bueno tu sabes que hoy es San Valentín, y quiero pasar una velada apasionada y justo en ese momento mi "amiguito" no me hace caso.

-Pues no se habrá enterado, dile a tu amigo lo que quieres y si no mándale una lechuza.

-¿Qué dices mujer? Tú no me has entendido. Mi amiguito no es un mago, mi amiguito es mi parte que no funciona.

-Lo que no funciona ya es tu cerebro, me haces perder el tiempo hablando bobadas ¡Albus!... tengo que trabajar, hay pacientes que no la pasan muy bien…

-Pues yo soy un paciente y tampoco lo paso bien.

-¡Pues habla claro que no te entiendo! ¡Hazlo ya!

-Es que en esos momentos no tengo…erección.

-¡Por Merlín, Albus! ¿Todo tu problema es que no se te para el pito?-preguntó la medimaga dándole un golpecito en el lugar.

-Si es eso. -dijo compungido.

-¡Por Merlín! Tendría que revisarte nada más que para fastidiarte, pero no tengo tiempo.

La medimaga fue hasta la repisa de los medicamentos y le dio un frasquito lleno de comprimidos.

-Lleva este frasco y lo pones debajo de la almohada, cuando estás por hacer eso, unos diez minutos antes, tomas una pastilla azul, y te la tragas, ten cuidado Albus, eres un tanto mayorcito así que toma solo una recuerda "solo una pastilla azul"…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Albus Dumbledore salía muy contento de la enfermería…

-Definitivamente Pompy es una muy buena mujer, de inmediato me ayudo en mi problema, pensar que Severus tiene pavor de venir a ella por ayuda, tendré que guardarle alguna de las pastillas, sé que él no lo confiesa abiertamente, pero ya no es tan potente como era –pensaba el hombre.

Llegó a su escritorio y allí estaba ella, su Minerva…

-Hola Albus, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí, mujer…dime Minerva, ¿Festejaremos hoy el día de San Valentín?

La mujer lo miró con cariño, amaba a ese hombre con alma de niño.

-Por supuesto, ¿Es el día de los enamorados, no?, y nosotros nos amamos.

Albus le sonrió y ambos se pusieron a seguir con la jornada de labor…

Habían terminado todas las clases del día y los alumnos se estaban preparando para partir hacia Hogsmeade. Albus aprovechó para poner el frasco de pastillas en su lugar, así que fue hacia su recámara y lo colocó debajo de la almohada tal como lo había dicho la medimaga.

Salió del lugar eufórico, tendría que despedir a los alumnos, y luego organizar todo para una cena íntima…

Lo que no advirtió el hombre es que su adorada mujercita lo había seguido…

Minerva pudo ver que su esposo colocaba algo cerca de la cama…

- Albus… ¿En qué lío se estará metiendo?- pensaba- ¿Qué hará hoy para festejar? Recordaba que el último San Valentín, el hombre había puesto un hechizo que hacía que los calzoncillos de Snape se cocieran a lo ancho, impidiendo su postura, y el pobre profesor de pociones, tuvo que pasar su velada careciendo de los mismos…

También recordó la furia del hombre al pescar in fraganti a Albus mientras deshacía el hechizo.

Minerva cautelosa como siempre, revisó la habitación hasta dar con el frasquito…

-¡Merlín! –Albus vino a esconder caramelos de sabores –pensó la mujer al ver las pastillas azules- sabe perfectamente que no puede comer azúcares-por lo cual tomó el frasco y se lo llevó…

Al pasar por un pasillo la profesora se encontró con un grupo de profesores…entre ellos se encontraban Severus Snape, Lupín y Alastor Moody…

Los cuatro empezaron a conversar hasta que Severus Snape preguntó.

-¿Qué llevas en la mano, Minerva?

-Son unos caramelos que tenía escondido Albus.

Los tres hombres empezaron a reír.

-¿Y se los has quitado? –preguntó Alastor.

-Por supuesto, él no puede comer azúcares, ¡Se habrá visto!.

-Se va a enojar –dijo Severus.

-Que se enoje seguramente son concentrados por eso se ven tan raros, tomen muchachos agarren uno cada uno.

Todos tomaron una pastilla, Snape se la iba a comer cuando Minerva le reprochó.

-Ahora no Severus, después de comer, por eso tienes tan mal tus dientes.

Los tres hombres no dijeron nada y guardaron el caramelo en las túnicas.

-¡Hombres grandes!- pensaba Minerva, y tan desesperados por un caramelo, mejor tiro la botella en el cesto, si no son capaces de venir por más… agregó.

Ron Weasley estaba pasando por el pasillo en horas prohibidas, cuando vió venir a todos los profesores se escondió, el chico había escuchado toda la conversación, así que en cuanto se fue la profesora fue hasta el cesto a recoger la botella de caramelos concentrados.

-Seguramente a los chicos les van a gustar –pensó.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ron Weasley caminó hacia el Gran Comedor, al llegar se sentó en la mesa de los Gryffindor…

-¡Qué hambre tengo!

-Por Merlín, Ron ¿tu siempre hambriento?-dijo Dean.

La comida apareció para deleite de todos…

¿Qué buenos están estos pancitos? –decía Nerville agarrando unos cuantos…

-Tranquilo Longbottom, ya estas excedido de peso –reía Seamus.

-Ron ¿qué son esas pastillas? Preguntó Harry tomando el frasquito.

-Son caramelos concentrados que McGonagal le quitó a Dumbledore. ¿Quieren?

El pelirrojo se puso a repartir entre sus compañeros sin darse cuenta que un Slytherim se acercaba….

-Gracias por los caramelos –dijo Malfoy quitándole el frasco…

Al llegar a la mesa de Slytherim, el muchacho repartió las pastillas que quedaban, les dio a Zabini, Nott, Spenser, Goyle y Crabbe.

Ron intentó levantarse para pelear con el chico pero Seamus, Dean y Harry lo detuvieron alegando no valer la pena discutir por tan poca cosa.

Como estaban todos comiendo tanto los Slytherim, como los Gryffindor guardaron el caramelo para más tarde…

Al terminar la cena todos partieron hacia Hogsmeade, la mayoría iban en pareja, dispuestos a tener un feliz día San Valentín y créanme que lo lograron…

Minerva iba retrasada, un inconveniente de último momento con los alumnos de tercero la habían complicado…

-¡Llegas tarde! –refunfuñó Albus.

Minerva le sonrió –problemas con tercer año –alegó.

El hombre le acomodó la silla caballerosamente para que la mujer se sentara en la coqueta mesa iluminada por velas mágicas y sobre la cual, al momento de sentarse aparecieron suculentos manjares…

-¡Oh Albus! ¡Qué hermosa velada me has preparado!

El hombre sonrió, Minerva no se imaginaba la gran velada que le había preparado- pensó.

-Te gustó la cena, amor.

-Sí Albus, estuvo todo genial, que te parece si doy una vuelta por los pasillos, a ver si ya volvieron los alumnos, seguramente llegaron todos con los profesores, menos los de séptimo curso.

-Pero Minerva si hace apenas tres horas que se fueron, esos niños no llegarán hasta la madrugada, recuerda que para ellos, es el último San Valentín, juntos.

-Tienes razón Albus, es que para mí ese grupo es especial, ya sabes Harry y el resto, es como si fueran nuestros hijos…

-Nuestros hijos pequeños, es que los tratas como de once, anda mujer ponte cómoda que te espero en la cama…

Minerva rodó los ojos, -ya empieza con su delirio-pensó, pero para no ofenderlo fue al baño a ponerse su mejor ropa de cama…

-Sabes que te quiero Mini, ¿No?...

-Yo también Al, yo también –decía la mujer con cariño.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y mientras la mujer acariciaba la espalda del hombre, éste empezó a buscar algo debajo de la almohada, al principio lo hacía muy sutilmente, pero al no encontrarlo sacó de cuajo la almohada y desarmando la cama buscaba sin cesar…

-¿Pero que haces Al?

El hombre colérico no le contestó y tomando su varita convocó –¡acció pastilla azul!

-¡Pero Albus Dumbledore! ¿No me digas que en éstos momentos estás buscando comer caramelos?...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-¡Donde están, yo las puse aquí! ¿Tú las agarraste Mini? ¡Devuélveme mis pastillas!

-Sabes que no puedes comer caramelos, pareces un adolescente.

-¡Já! Ojala lo fuera… y no eran caramelos Mini.

-Albus estas arruinando nuestro día de San Valentín, por unas golosinas…

-¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo, Minerva? ¡Dame el frasco! No son golosinas.

-Entonces ¿Qué eran?...

-¿Qué eran? ¿Qué son? Son tranquilizantes eso son…

¡Por Merlín! Desde cuando tú… Desde cuando no… por Merlín yo…yo… les he dado tranquilizantes a los profesores, y luego tiré el frasco.

-¡Qué hiciste mujer! Acompáñame… dime ¿Dónde lo tirarte?...

-Pero Albus, ¡Estás en pijama y yo en camisolín!...

-No importa mujer… no importa…

La pareja salió corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, los pocos alumnos que habían, los miraban con una mezcla de susto y risa…

-Está vacío…-Dijo Albus al tomar el recipiente.

-Oh no ¿quién pudo haberlo tomado?...

-Los alumnos…-pensó el director- seguramente también los confundieron con golosinas…

-Pero nadie fue a la enfermería, si hubieran tomado tranquilizantes, se sentirían con mucho sueño…

-Tal vez la tomaron los mayorcitos, tal vez son los que se fueron a Hogsmeade junto con los profesores –pensó Albus- Dime Minerva ¿A que profesor convidaste con la pastilla?

-Me odiaran, se pasarán San Valentín durmiendo –Dijo la mujer- A Snape, Moddy y Lupín.

-No lo harán créeme Minerva, no lo harán…

En Hogsmeade…

Al llegar a las Tres Escobas, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna y Ginny se sentaron en una mesa que tenían reservada, para desgracia de los chicos justo en frente, tenían la mesa de un grupo de Slytherim…

Era habitual festejar en las Tres Escobas ya que era el bar más grande del pueblo y por lo tanto el más divertido para estas fechas, también en una solitaria mesa se encontraban los tres profesores…

Ron y Luna, al igual que Harry y Ginny estaban de novios, por eso los muchachos estaban muy acaramelados, cosa que ponía nerviosa a la castaña, se sentía sola fuera de lugar…

-Todavía tengo el gusto asqueroso de ese caramelo, menos mal que me sacó el frasco Malfoy él también se habrá chasqueado –dijo Ron.

-No se de donde los sacaste pero era horrendo yo casi lo escupo –afirmó el moreno.

Ron pensó en mejor no decir nada que estaban en la basura ya que no quería un sermón de Hermione, que se ponía loca cada vez que él hacía algo por el estilo.

En la mesa de los Slytherines, estaban Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Spenser, Parkinson, Goyle y Crabbe. Zabini era la novia de Nott, y los otros estaban acompañados por chicas del curso a excepción de Malfoy…

-¿Por que no vino tu novia Draco?-Preguntó la morena.

-Es que odio estas fiestas, lo sabes, le dije que no fastidie y que se valla con sus amigas.

-Pero estás solo…

-Yo nunca estoy solo, dijo mirando a la castaña, ya tengo a Granger para fastidiar, no la ven sola como sabelotodo solterona –Dijo riendo.

Todos se empezaron a reír, al tiempo que todos se empezaron a alterar, sin decir nada, Malfoy se levantó y fue en busca de la castaña, ya que en ese momento todas las parejas estaban muy acarameladas, todos excepto un grupo de tres profesores que se miraban entre sí, sin poder explicar que era lo que les pasaba…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 EL FINAL

En Hogwarts…

-¡Tenemos que ir por ellos! –dijo Albus agarrando a Minerva del brazo.

-¡Pero estamos en pijamas!...

-No importa, nadie se dará cuenta…

-Estás loco Albus…dijo minerva mientras se subía a un carruaje conducido por un thestrals….

En Hogsmeade…

-Me siento un tanto, acalorado –dijo Lupín apantallándose con la cartilla de bebidas.

-Yo creo… en realidad… es que me siento como cuando era adolescente, necesito ir a charlar con aquella camarera –espetó Moddy levantándose de inmediato…

-Pero… ¿Qué le pasa?, aunque al decir verdad, yo también estoy… bueno no es acalorado exactamente –espetó Snape sacándole de la mano la cartilla a Lupín para apantallarse él también.

- Me siento mal –agregó Lupín- bueno…no mal exactamente…me siento exilado.

-¿Tú también? – gritó casi el profesor Snape –acá pasa algo raro, pero lo único que puede solucionarlo es… Ve tu Lupín con la otra camarera que yo iré a recordar los viejos tiempos con Rosmerta…

-Pero si esa es la camarera de Moddy -Se quejo el hombre.

-Es igual Lupín no ves que Moddy está con Pomfrey…

El licántropo sonrió, la camarera era una mujer muy bella, no vaya a ser cosa que a él le tocara la medimaga -pensó-

En la mesa de los Gryffindor todos miraban al recién llegado…

-¿Parece que estamos sola no Granger?

-¡Muérete Malfoy!...

Al ver que sólo empezaban a pelear, tanto Harry como Ron siguieron besando a sus respectivas novias, al mirar a la mesa de los Slytherim, se vió como todos también estaban en fogosos besos…

Los Slytherines se levantaron ya que uno tuvo la idea de seguir la jornada en la Casa de los Gritos,

-Es lo mejor ahí hay muchas habitaciones –dijo Zabini a su novia.

Todos fueron contentos hacia el lugar…

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó la medimaga extrañada al ver el comportamiento generalizado…

-¡Es el amor!... ¡Es el amor!...repetía Moddy.

Harry, Ron y sus respectivas novias salieron con rumbo desconocido, dejando a la castaña sola con el hurón.

-¡No se que les pasa a mis amigos! –espetó Hermione notablemente contrariada.

-Ellos se aman, y tú estas sola –le dijo Draco mientras la atraía hacia él.

-sabes Granger, hace mucho que quiero hacer esto -dijo besando apasionadamente a la castaña, la chica primero se resistió, luego se dejó atrapar por el encanto de Malfoy.

Pomfrey miraba todo muy asombrada, algo pasaba ahí, por más día de San Valentín que fuera, todos parecían apasionados, todos parecían desbocados, todos parecían como si…como si hubieran tomado algo…wisky de fuego, tal vez… todos parecían exitados…

-vamos cariño, hoy recordaremos los viejos tiempos –dijo Moddy.

La medimaga miró a Snape sonriendo a Rosmerta, a Lupín con la camarera, pero no podía imaginar la verdad…no hasta que los vió aparecer…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes en esas fachas?

-Es que hubo un error, un pequeño error-dijo Albus.

-Fue mi culpa, yo repartí unos tranquilizantes de Albus, pensando que eran caramelos.

-Repartiste… ¿las pastillas que te dí Albus?

-Yo no fue ella –dijo con cara de desvalido

-¡Repartieron a los profesores "la pastilla azul"! –espetó Pomfrey

-Solo a los profesores, no -agregó Minerva, creemos que también la tomaron los alumnos de séptimo -dijo la profesora apenada.

-¡Por Merlín Albus! ¿Y tú tomaste alguna?

El director dijo que no, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Pomfrey se echó a reír… ante la mirada atónita de la pareja, metió la mano en su bolso y revolviendo encontró una pastilla…

-¿Eran como esta Minerva?

-Sí -dijo la mujer…

Entonces tómatela Albus, llévatela a tu casa que yo me encargo de volver con todos los alumnos…

Albus miró a la medimaga con cariño, se tomó la pastilla y le dio un suave beso a su mujer en la frente.

-¡Vamos Minerva, tenemos que festejar!

La mujer lo miró extrañada pero le dio su brazo, ambos salieron rumbo al carruaje…  
-¡No olvidaremos nunca éste día de San Valentín! –les gritó Pomfrey.

-¡Claro que no! Respondió Albus y todo gracias a "la pastilla azul"…

Fin


End file.
